


Tea And Biscuits

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lee is unnaturally quiet, McGonnagal is righteously indignated, and Umbridge is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea And Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> I'd promised this to Sky ages ago, in return for Ginny/Twins porn. (I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, Sky, now it's your turn!) See, we have this theory that Lee is a teacher's pet. (People, minds out of my gutter, please?) It's probably best if you don't ask. Just smile and nod.

"And again." She frowned as Jordan once again botched the relatively easy spell. The boy was unusually distracted this evening, and eventually, she decided to stop the lesson early. "That will do, Mr Jordan. Take a seat. Tea?"

He nodded, and his almost unnatural silence was beginning to unnerve her. Something was definitely wrong. She handed him his tea — four lumps of sugar, and for once, she didn't chastise him for that. Once they had both settled in, she said, "Now then. Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will I have to drag it out of you?" She wasn't quite sure how she would accomplish that, though, should it come to it. One usually didn't have to drag anything out of Lee Jordan.

He seemed startled, almost guilty, at her question. "Wrong? There's nothing wrong."

"Then why is it that you cannot perform even a simple spell correctly this evening? You were able to do this _months_ ago. When I agreed to take you on as my pupil in Animagincy, it was under the strict condition that you focus and study hard. Surely I need not remind you how much pleading it cost me with Professor Dumbledore to allow me to tutor someone as young as yourself, and you should count yourself lucky that Professor Umbridge has not yet put a stop to it." She paused, considering. "Though I daresay she would if she knew about it, under the guise of her latest 'Educational Decree'."

She looked the boy straight in the eyes. He'd flinched when she mentioned Professor Umbridge, and she noticed he was rubbing his hand, almost subconsciously. "Show me your hand."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? What?"

"The phrase you're looking for is 'Excuse me, Professor," and mind you don't drop that teacup; it's a family heirloom. Now, show me your hand so I can see what's wrong with it."

He reluctantly stretched out his arm, and as she took hold of his hand, she inhaled sharply. On the back of his hand, in angry, red letters, the wounds just beginning to heal, stood, "I must not be a smart mouth."

"I assume," she said in a tight, controlled voice, "that this is Dolores Umbridge's doing?" He nodded. "Well, no wonder you couldn't focus on your lesson tonight. Why didn't you tell me this before we wasted nearly an hour?"

"It's not that bad, Professor, really." He withdrew his hand from her grip. "Honestly, it's no big deal."

" _Mister_ Jordan, when a member of staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knowingly and purposefully causes physical harm to a student, that is a _very_ big deal. Fudge will hear of this, mark my words."

"Please don't, Professor," he pleaded, looking alarmed. "I'll be fine tomorrow, and if you get in trouble with Fudge, we'll be left without a Head of House, and I'll never become an Animagus!"

While she didn't want to admit it, the boy had a point. Hogwarts staff members were not held in high regard at the Ministry anymore, and to accuse the Minister's right hand woman would likely be useless. Regardless, she pointed out, "I'm hardly the only Animagincy tutor in the world, Jordan, so don't flatter me by implying your future as an Animagus is at stake."

She sighed. "Very well. I shall keep silent, on two conditions. One, as soon as you've finished your tea, you will go down to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey look at your hand. Those aren't ordinary cuts, and Poppy will know how to counter whatever curse that wretched woman has put on them."

He nodded, resigned. "All right."

"And two, I expect to see you back here tomorrow for a make-up lesson. No need to fall behind schedule."

"Yes, professor." Somewhat relieved, she noted he was smiling again.

"Good. Now then, biscuit?"


End file.
